Interior cabinetry, for example kitchen cabinetry, utilizes “facings” including doors and drawers to close the cabinetry and conceal the cabinet or drawer interior. Such facing is often decorative, with myriad different styles and textures to choose from. The selected style and texture creates a ‘look’ intended to have aesthetic appeal.
There are different types of panels used for this purpose. Solid panels can be made out of materials such as glass, plastic or wood. The main characteristic of this design is that the solid material supports the mounting and handle hardware as well as concealing the area that the panel is designed to cover. The panels are permanently finished in one of a variety of ways. A second type of panel is framed. This type of panel is characterized by a frame made of wood, metal or plastic, which supports the mounting and handle hardware, while the panel fills in the area inside the frame. Other types of panels include modern hybrids where a glass or translucent plastic panel are affixed to a frame or affixed to a solid panel by glues, fasteners or clasps. In all of these cases the frame and panel can be finished in different materials, colors and textures, but with the exception of wood panels, the surface finish of the assembled panel is permanent and unalterable.
Even in the case of wood panels there are limitations on the ability to alter the surface aesthetics. It is unusual in today's age for wood facings to be hand painted. Typically they are pre-formed with a synthetic surface covering such as Masonite (Trademark), which cannot be covered over in any durable fashion; or factory-finished with a stain and/or varnish that is difficult to paint over, requiring extensive labour to remove the existing finish, with attendant costs. Moreover, even where the consumer or commercial user could change the facings using a paint or varnish, for example where the facings have a wood surface, it is virtually impossible to reproduce the surface finish with the same quality as a factory can.
Accordingly, the conventional way of changing the “look” of a kitchen, bathroom, laundry room or other cabinetry-based room is to reface the cabinets. This involves removing the existing facings from cabinet boxes and drawers, and replacing them with new facings. This is relatively expensive, and results in a lot of wasted material because the removed facings (usually custom-fitted to the cabinetry) must typically be discarded.
It would accordingly be advantageous to provide facings for cabinetry that can be aesthetically altered at low cost and with little wasted material.